Calls originating in a VoIP network and destined for a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) endpoint must traverse many network elements in a network before they are successfully established. Network service providers usually provide stringent monitoring and alarming capabilities of network conditions and events that may impact call processing as these calls traverse from an edge network element of a VoIP network to a PSTN. However, many error producing events do occur within the Internet Protocol (IP) network portion of these calls.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing Internet Protocol call signaling network assurance in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.